


restless

by hcllelujah



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcllelujah/pseuds/hcllelujah
Summary: I remember posting this on here and then deleting it later on. I'm not sure why and at this point my memory is so blurry, I could be totally making it up. But I wanted to disclose that, just in case! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. Feedback is greatly appreciated!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> I remember posting this on here and then deleting it later on. I'm not sure why and at this point my memory is so blurry, I could be totally making it up. But I wanted to disclose that, just in case! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Roman found himself tossing and turning, restless, somewhat unable to fall into slumber. The sweetness of a good night's sleep so close yet so far away. He sat up, running a hand through his curly locks in frustration. A lot of the time, his restlessness during the night was simply caused by creative brainstorming and, although the prince truly valued his beauty sleep, he didn't mind sacrificing it if it meant doing his job. But it was times like these that left him feeling utterly frustrated. Roman could easily disregard it, proceed to toss and turn for the rest of the night in hopes of getting at least 2 hours of sleep. He did, in fact, consider it for a moment before ultimately deciding against it. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness of his room, gazing silently at the hundreds of stars lighting up and flickering from above. Roman took pride in his room, believing it to be the most unique and versatile as it was endlessly changing and morphing. The prince allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips, scooting over to the edge of the bed only to then walk towards the exit. He hesitantly peeked his head from the doorway, perfectly aware of the fact he was, without a shadow of a doubt, the only one awake at such an outrageous hour.

"Where to go?" He mumbled to himself. Not entirely sure where he was heading, a lingering thought somewhere in the back of his mind urging him to return to his room. But Roman knew better than to give in and instead took a step towards Patton's room. The fatherly side would be happy to see him, right? Roman could only hope as he soon found himself right outside his door.

A dubious hand reached up, fingers balled in a tight fist, hovering over the wooden barrier separating them. It wasn't too late, he could turn around at any given moment. A deep inhale was closely followed by a deep exhale and then three quiet knocks. 

For a while only silence could be heard, until Roman heard faint shuffling coming from within the room. In the blink of an eye, the door opened, only to reveal a very drowsy Patton clad in his dog themed pajamas, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes whilst yawning softly. The sight wasn't at all unfamiliar, after all Patton was typically the one Roman sought out whenever he felt not so great.

The fatherly side squinted slightly, his brows furrowing, clearly not yet having adjusted to the dark. "Roman? Are you alright kiddo?" He asked, concern as well as worry laced in his tone. The fanciful side faltered, a sheepish smile on his face, looking unsure and somewhat embarrassed. Patton quickly got the memo and stepped aside, making way for Roman to enter the room before closing the door behind him.

The bed dipped underneath their weight as silence ruled over them, comfortable and knowing. It lasted long enough for Roman to build up the courage to break it, not as if what he had to say was particularly profound but still, he took a second to collect himself and then spoke.

"I was having a bit of trouble falling asleep so I was...merely wondering if I could possibly spend the night here." His voice was barely above a whisper, his fingers fumbling with the hem of his Cinderella themed pajamas, waiting for a response. 

Patton's eyes lit up, a loving smile crossing his features as he softly spoke, "Why of course you can. You're always welcome, whatever it might be you need."

Roman felt a wave of relief wash through him and with that he sighed, pure exhaustion yet immense gratitude crystal clear in his tone. "Thank you Patton..."

But even though his words were deeply appreciated, Patton felt there was much more to it and gently inquired, "Is there a reason why you couldn't fall asleep?"

The prince opened his mouth to speak but his voice failed him. Only able to utter a single word from the sentence hanging at the tip of his tongue, "I-..."

The moral side laid a comforting hand onto his shoulder, "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. I simply wanted to remind you that if you would like to, I would be more than happy to listen. No pressure kiddo."

Roman grinned shyly and scooted closer, brushing off the hand on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Patton in a sweet embrace. The prince laid his head onto the moral sides' shoulder and breathed out a faint sigh, allowing himself to feel content and cared for, drowning in bliss. Patton wrapped his arms around him within a few seconds and began brushing his curly locks soothingly, his eyes fluttering close with a subtle smile present on his face. The atmosphere was calm, a mutual understand and love shared between the two as silence took the reins yet again. 

Roman attempted to quiet his thoughts, wanting to be fully immersed and present in the moment. His crippling self-doubt and insecurity had been taking a real toll on him and now that Thomas knew of his brother, Roman felt as though he simply couldn't catch a break. For the first time in forever, the future awaiting them seemed rather scary. The utter excitement he was once filled with in regards to the future had died down and processing such fact was difficult.

The reassuring caresses of Patton's fingers through his hair went on for a while and Roman felt as though he would fall asleep right then and there. The fatherly side took note of Princey's sudden drowsiness and pulled back, hand reaching up to brush the hair away from his face. His expression one of true adoration, "I think it's about time both of us went to sleep. Would you like that, Ro?"

The fanciful side nodded, smiling sleepily as a yawn made its way past his lips. Patton grinned and laid back, patting the spot next to him in silent invitation. Roman's eyes fluttered shut and almost immediately curled up next to him, his face buried within the crook of Patton's neck and the moral side allowed a few ticklish giggles to slip before they both settled in. With a pile of blankets now covering them both and an exchange of good night, Roman gave a final sigh before drifting off into dreamland. One arm still wrapped around Patton's tummy as he fell asleep, feeling peaceful and serene for the first time in a long while.


End file.
